Lost And Found
by CuttieGirll57
Summary: In "Yet Another Side Of Me", a 15 year old Miley decides to change her Hannah Montana style into something unexpected. Her friends and family don't like it. This decision changes her life completely. What will she do when the change is made?
1. The New Style

_**A/N: The story starts during the season 2 episode "Yet Another Side Of Me" and it's inspired by how Miley changed in the past 2 years. I know it's her life, but I'm pretty sure she's not like that and she's just trying to fit in with the other celebrities.**_

"If Isis can do a 1-80 every few years, so can I." Miley said then stopped. "Wait a minute. That's it!"

"Of course that's it!" Oliver said, looking at Lilly. Then he stopped and looked at Miley. "What's it?"

"I just have to be the opposite of Hannah. The anti-Hannah."

"Of course, the anti-Hannah!" Lilly said, the looked at Miley. "What's the anti-Hannah?"

"You'll see." Miley said.

After a few days, Miley was ready to show her new style. Lilly and Oliver entered the Stewarts' house and saw Robby on the couch.

"Where's Miley?" Lilly asked.

"She's up. She'll can come every minute." he answered.

"So what's her new style like?" Oliver asked.

"She didn't want to tell me. I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Robby sighed. "I don't think this is a really good idea." Lilly and Oliver nodded.

Miley came from her room. Her father and friends stared at her in shock. She was wearing a short black top, which showed more cleavage than any of her other clothes did, black shorts that were so short that they almost looked like underwear and black long boots. Her Hannah wig was longer and curly and had a darker color.

"Sweet niblets, Miley, what's this?" Robby asked her, still shocked.

"It's my new style." she answered smiling.

"Miley, are you sure this is such a good idea? I mean...I don't know." Lilly said.

"Don't worry, this will be perfect." Miley said. "It's just how the most popular singers dress."

"But you're not them, Miley." Oliver told her.

"Do you guys want to hear my new song or not?" she said trying to change the subject.

"Sure."

"Okay." Miley took her laptop and a song started playing. She started singing.

"**For those who don't know me I can get a bit crazy**

**Have to get my way, yep**

**24 hours a day 'cause I'm hot like that**

**Every guy everywhere just gives me mad attention**

**Like I'm under inspection**

**I always get a 10 'cause I'm built like that**

**I wanna fly, I wanna drive, I wanna go**

**I wanna be a part of something I don't know**

**And if you try to hold me back I might explode**

**Baby by now you should know**

**I can't be tamed**

**I can't be tamed**

**I can't be blamed**

**I can't be, I can't be tamed**

**I can't be changed**

**I can't be tamed**

**I can't be, I can't be tamed!"**

Robby, Lilly and Oliver were more than shocked now. They never thought they would see or hear something like this from Miley.

"So what do you think of my new 'edgy' style?" she asked smiling.

"Well, it's..." Lilly said.

"Definitely..." Oliver continued.

"Something very..." Lilly continued.

"Very different." Oliver finished.

"Great. That's exactly what I was looking for!"

"I don't agree with this new 'style' if you can call it that." Robby told her, as he got up.

"C'mon Daddy, you knew I had to grow up someday!"

"Yeah, but I didn't think it would be like this!" he looked at her once again. "I thought it would be in a nice, mature way."

"This," she pointed at herself, "is mature. Can't you see it?" She went to her room. Robby sat back on his couch with a sad look on his face.

"I don't think this is gonna end good." Oliver told Lilly.

"Ya think?"

_**A/N:So tell me what do you think of the first chapter. Reviews make my day and I don't get many of them. In case you don't know (but you most likely know), the song Miley sings to Robby, Lilly and Oliver is "Can't Be Tamed" from her latest album of the same name.**_


	2. The Decision Is Official

Lilly and Oliver have left. Robby was still sitting on his couch thinking about his daughter's decision. It's her life, after all, and he's not the one who should make the decisions for her. But he can't help being sad. He's always wanted Miley to grow up into a mature independent woman and this wasn't anything like he'd imagined.

Jackson entered the house.

"Hey Dad, what's up?" he said as he sat on the couch. He looked at his father. It didn't take him long to realize that he wasn't happy. He knew something bad happened. "Dad, what happened?" Robby didn't answer. He just looked at Jackson in a way that made him understand. "Is it about Miley? Is she okay?"

"I don't know." Robby said quietly. Right then, Miley came out of her room, still in her outfit from earlier, but without the wig.

"So Daddy, did you think about it? Isn't it a good idea?" she asked. Jackson stared at her. He couldn't believe that the girl standing in front of him was his sister, Miley.

"Miley, what the hell is this?" She groaned.

"Not you too! It's my new style. I'm changing my image. I can't keep being the goody-two-shoes unless I want to become unpopular."

"Miley, you can't be like this in your concerts! Or in your videos! Or anywhere!" Jackson yelled.

"You can't tell me what to do! It's my life and I can do whatever I want! I'm almost a woman so I think I'm mature enough to make this decision!" Miley yelled back.

"You're only 15!"

"Exactly! I'm a teenager, that's what teenagers do!"

"You're such a copycat!"

"What did you just call me?"

"What you heard!"

"Kids, stop fighting!" Robby shouted. "In my opinion, your decision is really bad, but I guess I can't stop you." He sighed. "Just don't push things too far."

"Thank you Daddy, that's what I wanted to hear." She hugged him then went back to her room.

"Dad, how can you let her do this?" Jackson asked angry.

"She's growing up and she'll make mistakes. Let's just hope she will see what's bad and good."

Next day, Lilly and Oliver were in the school hallway talking.

"Oliver, we've been having this conversation for years." Lilly told Oliver. "Are you going to tell her?"

"I don't think so." he answered. "Especially after what happened."

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Miley asked as she approached them. She had a black top, similar to the one she had yesterday when she sang to them, a pink skirt, which was shorter than any of her skirts, and long brown boots. "Do you have something to tell me?" They were too busy trying to find an excuse to say something about her outfit.

"No, we were..." Lilly tried to find something. "...just practicing for the school play."

"There's not going to be any school play." Miley said with a confused look on her face.

"Yet!" Oliver said.

"But if there will be, we know what to use when we audition!" Lilly added.

"O...kay." Miley said, still confused. "Anyway, today I'm starting to work on my new Hannah album! It's gonna be called 'Can't Be Tamed' and if I work really quick it should be out next month!"

"Is it in your new style?" Oliver asked looking down.

"Of course." Miley said, as if it was the most obvious thing. "I'm done with the old Hannah. The new Hannah has the most listened music and lyrics plus the look that everyone wants."

"And what about the kids? You're a role model to a lot of them!" Lilly told her.

"They just have to grow up!" Miley looked at Lilly's high T-shirt and long pants. "Maybe you should do the same." With that, she walked away. Lilly felt as if her best friend was slowly disappearing.

"So..." she tried to change the subject. "Did you decide? Are you telling her?"

"No way!"

_**A/N: What will happen to Miley when the world sees the new Hannah? And what does Oliver have to tell Miley? Please review and tell me what do you think.**_


	3. Music:Past & Present

Miley entered the recording studio, dressed as the new Hannah, wearing something that looked like a bathing suit with a black jacket and another pair of long brown boots. She got her dark green bag off her shoulder and took some papers out of it. Lyrics to new songs she had wrote. She was writing her own lyrics now. They weren't from the heart, but, hey, they were going to sell! She sighed. She decided to read them once again before recording. She read the lyrics to a song called "Who Owns My Heart". It was so not her. She put it away. No, she had to do it! She had to change! She read the lyrics once again and tried to sing the chorus."Who owns my heart, is it love or is it art? 'Cause the way you got your body moving..."

"Well, well, look who's here. With a whole new look, I might add." Isis said as she entered the studio, with a smirk on her face.

"Isis, what are you doing here?" she asked, obviously annoyed.

"I heard you start recording a new CD today. So I see the sweetie Hannah Montana is not so sweetie anymore."

"Yep. I'm changing my style." Miley said. "I'm now the 'edgy' Hannah Montana."

"Good for you, Hannah." Isis said. "Maybe you'll be able to keep your career for two or three years now."

"Isis, did you came here only to insult me?" Isis walked away. "Okay, Hannah." Miley told herself. "You gotta do this, this is the new you. I mean me. Whatever."

**Creation shows me what to do**

**I'm dancing on the floor with you**

While she was singing she felt something weird, like she was having a flashback.

**And when you touch my hand**

**I go crazy**

_Oh oh, there you go again, talking cinematic_

_Yeah you, you're charming, got everybody starstruck_

She tried to ignore it.

**And I feel you**

**Coming through my veins**

**Am I into you?**

**Or is the music to blame?**

_For the obvious, instead of me_

_But get a ticket and you'll see_

**Who owns my heart**

**Is it love or is it art**

**You know I wanna believe that we're a masterpiece**

**But sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark**

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy and I'd be the best friend_

_That you'd fall in love with_

_In the end we'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black, show the names_

**Who owns my heart**

_Play that happy song_

"Oh my Gosh, I think I'm going crazy!" she said as she was still hearing music inside her head. "Okay, I'll try the other song." She grabbed her paper, turned on the music and started recording.

**For those who don't know me I can get a bit crazy**

**Have to get my way, yep**

**24 hours a day 'cause I'm hot like that**

_You get the limo out front, ooh_

_Hottest styles, every shoe, every color_

_Yeah, when you're famous it can be kinda fun_

_It's really you but no one ever discovers_

**I go through guys like money flying out their hands**

**They try to change me but they realize they can't**

**And every tomorrow is a day I never planned**

**If you're gonna be my man understand**

_Who would've thought that a girl like me_

_Would double as a superstar_

'No, you're not going to stop me! I'm not you anymore! I'm not!" she told herself in her mind.

**I can't be tamed**

**I can't be tamed**

**I can't be blamed**

_You get the best of both worlds_

**I can't be, I can't be tamed**

_Chillin' out take it slow_

_Then you rock out the show_

**I can't be tamed**

_You get the best of both worlds_

**I can't be tamed**

_Mix it all together_

Miley screamed as hard as she could.

_You know you got the best of both worlds_

Not really.

_**A/N:Reviews please. I know this chapter was more made of lyrics but I'm pretty sure you understand the meaning. The songs that Miley is trying to sing are "Who Owns My Heart" and "Can't Be Tamed". The ones that come to her in flashbacks are...well, I bet you know them. "If We Were A Movie" and "Best Of Both Worlds". Good old Hannah Montana :) Next chapter, someone is gonna hear "Hannah" singing. Is that person going to help her? If so, will the person do something good or bad? Stay tuned!**_


	4. A Girl Called Natasha

Miley did all she could to stay calm. She read the lyrics again and tried not to think about anything else. She started recording. It went good this time. She was only paying attention to what she was singing, so nothing else came to her mind.

She was recording her third song when she saw someone coming in the studio. It was a girl who looked about her age, with long wavy brown hair and matching eyes. She was wearing a flowered green dress with a blue jacket.

Miley knew who the girl was the moment she saw her. She approached the girl.

"Oh my gosh, Natasha Gonzalez!" she exclaimed. "I'm a huge fan of you. I've got all your CDs and movies!"

"Really? I'm so glad you like me, Hannah. I'm a fan of you too." Natasha said.

"So what are you doing here?" Miley asked.

"What do you think? I'm here to start working on a new CD." Natasha told her with a huge smile on her face.

"That's awesome! Make sure I'll be the first one to buy it!" Miley winked at Natasha. "I'm so glad you stopped doing drugs."

"What?" Natasha asked shocked.

"Last year, remember? You were in rehab for drug abuse." Miley told her. Natasha couldn't have forgotten, could she?

"That's what people say?" Natasha couldn't believe it. She hadn't touched a drug in her whole life. "If so, that's not the reason I went to rehab."

"Then what was your problem?" Miley couldn't wait to hear this. For the past year she had thought that one of her idols had become a drug addict. She was so glad it wasn't true.

"Well, nobody knows about it except for my family..." Natasha looked down and sighed. "But I think I can trust you."

"You totally can." Miley said.

"I was having a really hard time. Me and my boyfriend had broken up. We had decided to stay friends and he got a new girlfriend. And if that hadn't been enough, he brought her to my house everytime he was visiting." Natasha stopped for a moment and sighed again.

"What a jerk!" Miley said angry. 'What kind of friend would do that?'

"Well, his new girlfriend was the one who wanted to come. I guess she wanted to show me what I lost..."

"And what did you do?"

"I started cutting." Natasha said quietly. Miley stared at her shocked.

"You cut yourself?" She couldn't believe it.

"I don't do it anymore. I stopped after I went to rehab."

"How did you end up there?"

"My mom caught me cutting and she decided I need help." A tear went down Natasha's face.

"Natasha, I'm sorry if I made you upset." Miley said feeling sorry for the other girl.

"Ok, enough about me." Natasha wiped away her tears. "I heard you while you were recording."

"Did you like it? I'm changing my style!" Miley said excited.

"Well, it's definitely...different." Natasha said with a not so happy expression. "But I like your other stuff better."

"Really? Because I'm trying to get away from the old Hannah." Miley said pointing to her clothes

"Why?" Natasha was confused. "You've always said in your interviews that you love your music and style."

"Well, I'm 15. I had to change. Or else I won't be a star anymore."

"Isis, right?" Natasha said. Miley froze.

"H-how did you know?"

"That's what she tells all the people who never changed. You shouldn't do what she does."

"I'm not doing what she does. I'm changing myself because...because this is how I wanna be." Miley said. She wasn't sure it was because of that, but it seemed like a good reason.

"I don't believe you." Natasha simply said. "How can a sweet and innocent girl change into someone who wears almost nothing and sings songs that every star sings nowadays just because she wants to be like that?"

Miley thought about it. She had a point. No, she didn't! She changed because _she_ wanted to! Not because _Isis_ wanted her to!

"Can we please stop arguing and start recording?" Miley asked, changing the subject. Natasha didn't say anything.

_**A/N: So tell me what did you think of this chapter. Pretty please, I'd really like some more reviews. Natasha is played by Demi Lovato, but I think most of you knew that judging by her story and look.**_


	5. The World Sees The New Hannah

She finished recording the album two weeks later. Her friends and family heard all the songs. Of course they were good, Miley is a great singer. But what they didn't like about it was that the lyrics weren't anything like her. And the music too. Her new style was just like all the other celebrities out there.

Miley entered the school. As soon as she saw Lilly, she approached her.

"Hey Lilly."

"Hey." Lilly said quietly.

"Are you upset or something?" Miley asked as she saw a tone of sadness in her best friend's voice.

"No."

"Anyway." Miley said. "Tonight I'm having my first concert as the new Hannah! Isn't it great?" she squealed.

"Yeah. Great." Lilly said rolling her eyes. "So do I come as Lola?" Miley looked down and bit her lips.

"Only if you change Lola's wardrobe." she simply said.

"Why?" Lilly pouted.

"It won't look good with my new style."

"I swear I don't know you anymore!" Lilly stormed off. Miley looked confused. The bell rang, so she went to class.

In the evening, Miley dressed up as Hannah. Kinda. Well, except for the wig and makeup, all she was wearing was a green bikini and her usual long black boots. When she came out of her room, her dad and brother stared at her surprised.

"Miles, in case you didn't notice, we're not at the pool right now!" Jackson half joked.

"Oh, shut up!"

"Now seriously, Miley, don't you think it's a little cold for that? It's November, for God's sake!" Robby said. He was certainly not impressed by what his daughter was doing.

"Daddy, I know what you're trying to do." Miley said. "You don't want me to be like this. But I want to. I know what I'm doing. Just let me do it."

"But Miley..." He put a hand on her shoulder but she pushed it back.

"No buts. I grew up, I changed, and you will accept that! Understand?" she yelled. She didn't like talking to her father like that, but she was sick of him not accepting her change. It was a good change. It was an_ awesome_ change. Wasn't it? Still, she felt a little guilty.

Robby couldn't believe what he just heard. Why was his daughter treating him like that? Like he wasn't important anymore? But he didn't say anything. He let Miley exit the door before following her. He looked back at Jackson.

"You coming?"

"No." Jackson said. "I don't want to see my sister losing herself completely. Oh wait, I did."

"And now, one of the world's biggest popstars...Hannah Montana!"

Miley went on stage and the crowd gasped. They were staring at her in shock.

"Is that Hannah?" she heard someone asking.

"What happened to her?" someone else asked.

"Hey guys, I know it seems a little weird, but I changed my style. I'm not the sweet little Hannah anymore. Now I'm the edgy Hannah!" The music started and she started singing "Can't Be Tamed". After she finished, the crowd cheered. "So I guess you like the new Hannah. The next song is called "Who Owns My Heart". Here we go." She didn't notice some people who walked away, one of them being a girl with teary eyes. Well, maybe she noticed. But she kept going anyway.


	6. Future Movie Star?

Next day, Miley wake up and went downstairs. Jackson was sitting on the couch, watching TV and eating potato chips.

"I totally rocked last night!" she bragged.

"Good for you." he said.

"Too bad you didn't see me. Everybody liked my performance." she bragged more.

"You must be so sad to think that I actually care." Jackson said, not taking his eyes off of the screen.

"Man, what's your problem?" she pouted. He looked at her this time.

"Miley, you've changed." he said.

"I know. That's the point." Miley didn't understand her brother anymore. It's not like she ever did, though. He sighed.

"Not only your Hannah Montana style." He sighed once more. "It's you, Miley Stewart, who has changed." With that, he stopped paying attention to her and focused on the TV show. Or maybe not.

Miley was more than confused now. Of course she had changed. She kept saying that non-stop. Her brother was so weird sometimes.

Her phone started ringing.

"Hello?" she answered. "Oh, hi. Yeah? Oh my gosh, really? Yeah. I'll be there." She closed the phone. "Daddy, I've got great news!"

"What's it, darling?" Robby asked as he came out of his room.

"A movie producer just called me. He wants me for his new movie!" she squealed.

"That's great, Miley!"

Lilly and Oliver entered the house.

"Hey guys, what's up? Can't stay long, I'm in a hurry." Miley said. Lilly looked at Oliver and fake coughed. He didn't say anything. She coughed again. Still nothing. She punched his arm.

"Ouch! Fine, fine!" he said. "Miley, I have to tell you something.

"Not now, I need to go right now!" she said.

"Where are you going?" Lilly asked.

"A movie producer called me. He wants me in his next movie."

"Really? That's awesome!" Oliver said.

"Can we come?" Lilly asked. Miley groaned.

"Fine. But dress up quick." she said. She went to her room to dress up as Hannah.

They quickly got home and dressed up as Lola and Mike, then came back to Miley.

"Couldn't you hurry? I'm gonna be late!" she said.

"Whoa, Miley, don't be so mean!" Lilly told her best friend.

"Then don't give me reasons. C'mon!" They went to see the movie producer.

"Hannah, I'm so glad you could come!"

"I couldn't miss this opportunity." she said smiling.

"I saw your performance last night and I have to say, I was quite impressed." he said. "I saw you act before, but I didn't think you could play something like what I have in my mind. But now I think you can. It's your choice, of course, and if you don't want to get this role, I perfectly understand." 

"Why wouldn't I want" she kept smiling.

"Well, it's an adult movie."

"So? You want me, you have me!"

"Miley, you haven't even read the script." Oliver said to her.

"Or even know anything about the movie!" Lilly added.

"Ignore my friends!" Miley told the producer. "So what's this movie?"

"It's called 'This Is The Life'." Miley instantly recognized the name. _This is the life, hold on tight_ Focus on the movie, Miley! "I found most of the actors I'm looking for, I only need you." he said. "Here's the script. And here's my number. You'll call me to tell me if you accept the role."

"Oh, I already accept it." she said.

"Oh, trust me, you better read the script first!" The three friends left.

Miley, Lilly and Oliver were in Miley's room. She was reading the script.

"You know, this seems like a good movie."

"What's it about?" Lilly asked.

"This woman, Rachael, is happily married to a guy named Harry. They have a 12 year old daughter, who thinks her dad is hiding something. It turns out she's right and Harry's cheating on Rachael with two girls. One of them is named Sarah. She's 22, married with another man, and pregnant with Harry's baby. The other one is 17 and in high school. She's called Ginger, and I'm the one who plays her. I guess you understand the story."

"Sound good." Lilly said.

"There's one thing that I don't think you will agree on." Miley said biting her lips.

"What's it?" Oliver asked.

"I have to have sex in the movie."

"WHAT?" her two friends yelled.

"I know. I don't think it will be fun, but I can do it." Miley said, though she really didn't like the idea of doing it with an actor whom she doesn't even know yet.

"Miley, are you out of your mind?" Lilly said, half yelling.

"You can't do it!" Oliver added. "Miley, you're too good for that."

"It's an adult movie. It will be a great career move."

"Don't sell yourself like that, Miley." Lilly told her, as she was trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry guys, but the decision is made!" Miley said. "I'm gonna be in that movie and that's it!"


	7. Life's What You Make It

Two weeks later, Miley was finishing her Hannah look to go to start filming. Jackson entered her room.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Why do you care?" she asked.

"Whatever. I'll just let you screw up your life. " He left the room.

"Does he actually think that?" Miley said to herself. "Nah, just trying to scare me."

"Hannah, you made it!" the producer said.

"Of course I made it." she said.

"Now Hannah, I want to know if you're sure about this." he told her. "I don't want to force you or something."

"I'm totally ready."

She should have known this role wasn't for her. But she tried to convince herself it was. She did her best to play the character correctly.

"Now we have to shoot some of _those_ scenes." the producer said.

Miley became scared. She's never done it before. Maybe she should quit. No, she couldn't! She had to do this, she had to change once and forever!

The filming began. Miley could hear music in her head again.

_Don't let no small frustration_

_Ever bring you down_

_No no no no_

_Just take a situation_

_And turn it all around_

What was she doing? Is this really what she wanted?

_With a new attitude everything can change_

_Make it how you want it to be_

_Staying mad, why do that, give yourself a break_

_Laugh about it and you'll see_

Is this all because of Isis? Maybe Natasha is right? No, it couldn't be.

_Life's what you make it_

_So let's make it rock_

She's the one who chose to do this. It was _her _choice and she likes being more _mature_. Right? She changed herself because she wanted to grow up and keep her fans. And maybe appeal to older audiences. That's what she wants. _Right?_

_Life's what you make it _

_So c'mon, c'mon, c'mon_

_Everybody now_

This is the life that she made for herself and it rocks. Doesn't it? _Doesn't it?_

_Life is what you make it!_

They finished filming for the day and Miley went quickly home. She knew she had more things like this to do before finishing the movie.

"Hey, Miley." Robby greeted her as she entered the house.

"Hey, Daddy, can't talk now, I'm busy." she said entering her room.

"What's going on?" Robby asked his son.

"I don't know." Jackson said.

Miley fell on the bed and cried onto her pillow.

"Why am I crying?" she asked herself through sobs. "Isn't this the life I wanted?"

No, it's not.


	8. Best Friends Forever?

A little while later, Lilly entered the Stewarts' house. She saw Jackson on the couch, still watching TV.

"Hey, Jackson, are you alone?" she asked. She was looking forward to seeing Miley.

"Dad's away, but Miley's up." he said. She went upstairs to Miley's room.

"Miley?"

"What do you want?" Miley said. Her reaction surprised Lilly.

"Watch out, you're being mean again!" she said. "Are you crying?"

"No, I'm not!" Miley tried to hold back her tears.

"Yes you are." Lilly said. "Miley, don't try to hide from me."

"I said I'm not crying!" 

"So..." Lilly tried to change the subject. "What were you doing earlier? I called you but your phone was closed."

"I was busy filming the movie." Miley said. Lilly gasped.

"Oh my gosh, Miley! I really thought, and hoped, you weren't going to do this!"

"I told you I will."

"Miley, please." Lilly said trying to stay calm. "Please stop before you get to those R rated scenes!"

"Been there, done that." Miley simply said.

"You did what?" Lilly couldn't stay calm anymore. "Miley, I can't believe it! You had sex with someone you barely know for a movie!"

"That's why I'm an actress." Miley said with an 'obvious' tone. "And I'm going to do it two more times. I couldn't reject this role. It can make me more famous than I already am!"

"Can't you see that this is getting really bad?" Lilly yelled.

"Can't you see I'm growing up?" Miley yelled back.

"Growing up means maturing." Lilly finally brought herself to say it. "Not becoming a slut!"

"What did you just call me?"

Miley was very angry now. She got out of her bed and slapped Lilly hard in the face. Lilly gasped, then slapped Miley back.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Miley yelled.

"You started it!" Lilly yelled.

"Call me a slut again and I'll show you more than this!" Miley said.

"Our friendship is so over!" Lilly yelled before running out of the room, tears falling down her face.

"Lilly, what happened?" Jackson said when he saw her. She didn't answer and just ran out of the house.

Miley had tears coming out of her eyes too, but she tried to hold them back.

"Stupid Lilly!" she said as she crossed her arms.


	9. Confessions Kind Of

Another three weeks had passed. It was December. Actually, it was Christmas Eve.

Miley's part in the movie was done a few days ago. She was now staying in her room with her laptop. She was watching her latest videos when her father came in her room.

"Hey, Miley, don't you wanna help us with the Christmas tree?" he asked.

"Not now." she said.

"Why don't you hang out with Lilly or something?" Robby asked.

"Daddy, we're not friends anymore." Miley reminded. "I told you we fought."

"C'mon, that fight was weeks ago! I bet she's already willing to forgive!"

"I don't think so." Robby left the room.

Oliver entered the house.

"Hey, Mr. Stewart, Jackson. Is Miley home?" he asked.

"She's in her room." Robby said. Oliver went to Miley's room.

"Hey, Miley." he said. "I haven't seen you since school ended. And I know Lilly's mad at you." 

"Oliver, I'm not in the mood for anything. And when I say anything, I mean anything." Miley said.

"You finished the movie, didn't you?" he asked. A look of sadness and disappointment appeared on his face.

"Yeah." she said. "Now go on. Tell me it was wrong. Yell at me. I won't care. I do what I want to do."

"You know what? I won't tell you." he said. "I'll just let you learn by yourself."

"So, if that was all, I think you should go."

"I just have to tell you something."

"Not now, Oliver!" she half yelled at him. She really wanted to be alone.

"But Miley, it's really important!" Oliver insisted. He had to tell her somehow.

"I said..." Miley was stopped by Oliver's lips over hers. She couldn't believe he was kissing her! And she couldn't believe she actually liked it! She was very surprised at first, but she kissed him back. She was hearing music in her head again.

_They said that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in a blink of an eye_

But this time, she didn't mind.

_Though the chances to meet somebody like you_

_Were a million to one_

_I can't believe it_

She was actually feeling herself again.

_Oh oh oh_

_You're one in a million_

After a while, he pulled away. She didn't say anything.

"Merry Christmas, Miley." Oliver said and got out of the room then out of the house.

"What's up with Miley's friends running out of our house?" Jackson asked his father, as they were decorating the Christmas tree.

Miley sat on her bed thinking about what just happened. She couldn't believe it.

"Merry Christmas, Oliver." she quietly said.

_**A/N: Reviews would be some good Christmas presents for me :D If you're not Moliver fans, please don't stop reading :( 'Cause you know, it's not the main point of the story. Anyway, I wish you all Happy Holidays, readers and non-readers(even if those won't see this)!**_


	10. Not So Liked Anymore?

It was Christmas Day in the morning. Robby came to Miley's room.

"Merry Christmas, darling!" he said. "Now get up and let's see what presents you got!"

"Just a second." Miley said as she got out of her bed. She got down and opened her presents. But they didn't make her happier. Jackson noticed her expression.

"Now don't tell me you were expecting more, Miss Greedy!" he said. She just ignored him.

"What's wrong, Miley?" her father asked with a hint of sadness in his voice. "You don't like your presents?"

"No, Daddy, they're all great. Thank you." she hugged him then went back to her room. Robby was really happy that she hugged him. She hadn't done that in a long time. He just smiled.

Miley got her laptop and sat on her bed again. She remembered that she sang a Christmas song once and, since it was Christmas now, she decided to listen to it. The song is called "Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree". Classic Hannah Montana. She watched the music video and she felt a tear coming out of her eye. Now she realized how happy she was back then. When the video was over she looked at the comments.

'This song is awesome.'

'Hannah Montana rocks!'

'Why did she change? She was perfect the way she was!'

Miley looked again at that comment. Did her fans really like her more when she was like that? She looked up her new videos and looked at the comments. She couldn't believe it.

'She should go back to her original style. She's trying to be like everybody else and I don't like it.'

'I used to love Hannah, but now I realize that she's just like all the other celebrities out there. Now I hate her.'

'And now we see the real Hannah Montana. She's just another slut like everybody else. Did you hear about her new movie? It's an adult movie and she's not even 16!'

Miley was more shocked than ever when she read those comments. Her fans hated her! The ones who used to love her! There were still some good comments, and some that she doesn't know if she should classify them as bad or good.

'What happened to you, Hannah? You used to be my role model, but you completely changed! It's like you're another person now! I miss you :('

The fan who put that comment was right. And Miley knew that. She finally realized how bad was everything she did. She stopped being herself. She started writing lyrics that don't reflect who she is. She started wearing clothes she never liked. She started doing things she'd always said she wouldn't do.

Now she was sorry. She disappointed her fans. She disappointed her friends and family. And, more importantly, she disappointed _herself_.

Now she really wanted to start all over again. To be herself again. To gain back the good girl image she lost.

But how could she do that now? With her new videos and concerts all over the internet and her new movie coming out in a few months?

She got herself in big trouble. Now the only thing she could try to get back are her friends. And most likely they wouldn't want to be her friends again. Not after how she treated them. She sighed.

"Sweet niblets, how could I let this happen?"

Her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi, Hannah. Guess who." the person said through the phone.

"Mikayla?"


	11. We Need To Talk

"The one and only." Mikayla said. Miley sighed.

"What do you want?" she asked annoyed.

"I wanted to ask you. Are you going to Natasha Gonzalez's concert tonight?" Mikayla asked.

"I didn't know about the concert." Miley said. "I don't have a ticket."

"I've got a few."

"Why?"

"In case I want someone to go with me. So meet me there, we need to talk." Mikayla hung up. Miley looked at the phone confused then got back on her laptop.

"Before I get ready, I have to do this first." she said to herself.

Miley went to the concert, dressed as Hannah.

"Hey, Hannah!" she heard a voice. It was Mikayla.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Miley asked.

"Just a second. After this song, she'll take a break."

"So?"

"Just wait."

Meanwhile, Natasha was singing a song.

**Turn a simple thought into philosophy**

**Turn a star into a galaxy**

**Make a little noise into a symphony**

**You're creating a masterpiece**

**C'mon let's write a song, a little poetry**

**Take a photograph, let's make some memories**

**You can make it anythign that you want it to be**

**If you follow your heart**

**Life is a work of art**

**Work of art, work of art**

**Life is a work of art**

The crowd cheered.

"Thank you, guys! It's so good to be back on stage!" Natasha said with a huge smile on her face.

"Wow." Miley said. "She's even better than I remember."

"I know, right?" Mikayla said. "C'mon!"

"Where?"

"To see Natasha!"

"Hey, Mikayla!" Natasha greeted as she hugged Mikayla. "Hey, Hannah!" She tried to hug her too but she was interupted.

"Wait wait wait." Miley said. "You two know each other?"

"Yeah." Mikayla said.

"We've been best friends since we were 8!" Natasha added.

"I don't get it." Miley said confused. "How can a sweet and awesome girl like you," she pointed to Natasha, "be friends with an annoying brat like her?" she pointed to Mikayla. Natasha laughed while Mikayla seemed offended.

"Hannah, I'm not here to fight so don't make me say something!"

"Well, can you tell me what did you want to see me for?"

"We saw your new videos and concerts." Natasha quietly said.

"And we heard about your new movie, 'This Is The Life'." Mikayla added.

"So what?" Miley said. She knew what they were going to say. She totally messed up.

Meanwhile, Oliver came to Lilly's house.

"Hey, Lilly!"

"Merry Christmas!" Lilly said, then she noticed his laptop. "Why did you bring your laptop? I've got one too, you know." Then, she remembered something. "Hey, I got an e-mail from someone called 'Lost Girl' a few hours ago."

"Me too." Oliver said.

"What did it say?" Lilly asked. He checked it again.

"'I'm sorry. Love you too.' That's what it says."

"Mine says 'Sorry for everything. Do you forgive me?'"

"I think I know who is it from." Oliver said. Lilly looked at the e-mails again then nodded.

"Me too."


	12. Mikayla's Got A Plan

"I know what you want to tell me." Miley told the two girls. "I messed up. I got myself into big trouble. I shouldn't have listened to Isis. I should have kept being myself."

"So you realized what you're doing." Natasha said. "That's a good thing." Miley nodded. "Now can't you just go back to being yourself?"

"I can't."

"Why not?" Mikayla asked.

"Ok, this is freaking me out." Miley told her. "Why do you care?"

"I don't."

"Yes, you do." Natasha told her laughing. Mikayla ignored her.

"Look, Hannah, I never really liked you." she said. "But when I saw what you're doing...and when Natasha told me what this is about...I knew you needed some help."

"I have to go back on stage. I'll talk to you later!" Natasha said as she walked away.

"So why can't you be yourself again?" Mikayla asked.

"Because I already showed my new style to everybody and 'This Is The Life' comes out soon, a movie in which I have sex in!" Miley said.

"I have a plan involving the movie. Meet me and Natasha in three days and we'll go to the producer!"

"Why in three days?"

"Because I'm busy with my new album. Friday I'm free."

"Fine. But it better be good."

Three days later, Miley called both Mikayla and Natasha and told them where to go. They all met next to the producer's house.

"So what's the plan?" Miley asked Mikayla.

"It's very simple." she said. "I will distract him while you two enter his house. You search for the disc of the movie, then you run away."

"That's what you call 'simple'?" Natasha asked.

"Well, yeah." Mikayla said.

"And how are we supposed to enter his house?" Miley asked.

"The window's open." Mikayla said pointing to the window. "So what's his name?"

"Kevin Stevens." 

Mikayla knocked at the door while Miley and Natasha got to the window.

"Hey, you're that popstar, Mikayla!" the producer said after he opened the door.

"And you're Kevin Stevens, one of the best movie producers in the world." Mikayla told him and made a small sign to the other two girls.

Miley and Natasha entered the house.

"Quick! We have to find it!" Miley said. They searched in the entire house. Kevin heard a little noise but Mikayla kept him busy.

"Oh my gosh, I don't think we'll find it!" Natasha said. "Wait, look!"

"What?" They saw the disc on the table. "We're really dumb." Miley said.

"Take it and let's go." Miley took it and they jumped out. Mikayla saw them.

"I'm sorry, darling, I don't have any roles for you right now." Kevin said. "But you can come back anytime."

"Sure. Thanks." Mikayla said. "Bye!" He closed the door. "You got it?"

"We got it." Miley said smiling.

"I can't believe your plan worked." Natasha said.

"You know I'm good at making up schemes."

"But they never work."

"I guess I'm now _better_ at making up schemes." Mikayla said with a smirk.

Miley felt so much better now that she knew her fans will never see her in those scenes. But she still had to gain back her old image.

_**A/N:In case you didn't realize, Mikayla being good at making up schemes is a reference to Selena Gomez's character on Wizards Of Waverly Place, the always scheming Alex Russo.**_

_**Also, this story is now very close to an end. There will be either 3 or 4 more chapters, but the last chapter will be posted on January 1st. And when the new year comes in this story, it will be 2011, even if the story is set when they are younger. I hope you understand.**_


	13. Friends & Family

Next day Miley was woken up by her phone. She looked to see who was calling her. Her eyes widened when she saw the name. She was hesitant at first, but answered.

"Lilly?" she quietly said.

"We'll come to you in a few seconds. We have to talk." Lilly said then hung up. Miley didn't know what to do or say.

Lilly and Oliver entered the Stewarts' house.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Robby said when he saw them. "Maybe Miley will be happier when she sees you."

"She's not happy?" Oliver asked.

"Let's just say she's acting weirder than usual." Jackson said.

They entered Miley's room.

"Miley?" Lilly said.

"Why are you guys here?" she asked. "Oh, forget it, I'll just say it. I'm sorry."

"We know." Lilly told her.

"We got your e-mails." Oliver added.

"So you know they're from me."

"Who else would it be?" Lilly asked with a small laugh. "You're the only 'lost girl' we know."

"I know." Miley said. "I totally lost myself. And I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry for the way I treated you." Some small tears came out of her eyes.

"We forgive you, Miley." Oliver said as he sat on the bed next to her.

"Really?" she asked as she hugged him.

"Well, at least I do." They both looked at Lilly.

"Lilly, I don't know if you forgive me or not, but I really am sorry." She started crying a little. "You're my best friend and I screwed everything up."

"Miley." Lilly said as she sat next to her on the other side of the bed. "I forgive you. We're best friends after all." She smiled and hugged Miley.

"Thank you." She hugged Lilly for a while, then she gave Oliver a small kiss on the lips.

"Wait, what was that?" Lilly asked surprised by this. Then she gasped. "You told her?" The three of them laughed.

Later, after they talked a little more, they went downstairs.

"Daddy, Jackson, I have to tell you something." Miley said to her dad and brother. "Something I should have told you earlier."

"What is it, Miley?" Robby asked.

"Last month I accepted to have a role in an adult movie." she told them looking down.

"An adult movie? At 15? She's out of her mind!" Jackson said to his father. Miley continued.

"And it involved me doing some inappropriate things."

"Miley, I'm very disappointed in you." her father said.

"But I realized what I was doing."

"And she won't be seen in that movie because she snick into the producer's house and took the disc with the movie." Lilly said what Miley told her and Oliver later.

"Yeah, Mikayla and Natasha Gonzalez helped me." she said. "I know, hard to believe."

"Natasha Gonzalez? I like that girl. Can you give me her number?" Jackson asked and the others stared at him. "Just go on."

"I know you're very disappointed. I'm sorry. You can punish me now." Miley told her father.

"I'm not going to punish you." he said. She gave him a confused look. "You learned you lesson already."

"Thanks, Daddy." she hugged him. "And, in case you didn't realize, I'm going back to my old style."

"That's great!" Jackson said. He hugged her.

"Why did you hug me?" Miley asked.

"No reason." he said, looking down. She just smiled and hugged him again.

"Now you have to do something more." Oliver told her.

"You have to show your fans you're the same girl and you'll still be their role model." Lilly said.

"How?"

"What do you think about having a concert in two days? What better time to do that then New Year's Eve?" Robby told his daughter.

"Ok. I'll do it."


	14. Everybody Makes Mistakes

Two days later, Miley was dressing as Hannah to have her concert. Her old style was back. She was dressed in a green and gold high top, blue jeans and brown boots. She smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"I missed you." she quietly said. Her phone rang. She answered. "Hello?"

"Hannah, it's Kevin Stevens." he said over the phone. "I have a small problem. I can't find the movie 'This Is The Life' anywhere. I think I lost it."

"Really?" Miley asked trying to sound shocked.

"Yeah." Kevin said. "I think we'll have to start filming again. Can you come next week?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stevens, but I don't think I can do it again." she said. "I hope you're not mad."

"It's ok. I understand. I'll try to hire someone else."

"Thanks. Happy New Year, by the way." Miley said before she hung up. She went to her friends and family. "I'm ready to go."

"Miley, you look awesome." Lilly told her best friend.

"Totally awesome." Oliver added.

"Thank you, guys." she said as she hugged both of them. "So, what are we waiting for? Let's go."

"You can do it, Miley." her dad told her.

She went on stage.

"Hey, guys!" she greeted her fans. "Before I start singing, I have to say something. I'm sorry for everything I did. For all the newer videos, for the adult movie, _for loosing myself_. I listened to what somebody told me, that if I don't change I won't be popular anymore. I changed into something that I'm not. It was a big mistake. I'm not going to be in that movie anymore and I'll try to forget those videos. Now I'm being myself once again. I hope you can forgive me."

"We love you, Hannah!"

"I love you too!" she smiled. "I'm going to sing a song that most likely everybody knows. It's also one of my favorites." The music started playing and she started singing.

**Everybody makes mistakes**

**Everybody has those days**

**1, 2, 3, 4!**

**Everybody makes mistakes**

**Everybody has those days**

**Everybody knows what, what I'm talking about**

**Everybody gets that way**

**Everybody makes mistakes**

**Everybody has those days**

**Everybody knows what, what I'm talking about**

**Everybody gets that way**

**Sometimes I'm in a jam**

**I'm gonna make a plan**

**It might be crazy**

**I'll do it anyway**

**No way to know for sure**

**I'll figure out a cure**

**I'm patching up the halls**

**But then it overflows**

**If I'm not doing too well**

**Why be so hard on myself?**

**Nobody's perfect, I gotta work it**

**Again and again 'till I get it right**

**Nobody's perfect, you live and you learn it**

**And if I messed it up sometimes**

**Nobody's perfect**

**Sometimes I work a scheme**

**But then it flips on me**

**Doesn't turn out how I planned**

**Gets stuck in quicksand**

**But no problem can't be solved**

**Once I get involved**

**I try to be delicate**

**Then crash right into it**

**But my intentions are good**

**Yeah yeah yeah**

**Sometimes just misunderstood**

**Nobody's perfect, I gotta work it**

**Again and again 'till I get it right**

**Nobody's perfect, you live and you learn it**

**And if I messed it up sometimes**

**Nobody's perfect, I gotta work it**

**I know in time I'll find a way**

**Nobody's perfect**

**Sometimes I fix things up**

**And they fall apart again**

**Nobody's perfect**

**I know I mix things up**

**But I always get it right in the end**

**You know I do!**

**Next time you feel like**

**It's just one of those days**

**When you just can't seem to win**

**If things don't turn out the way you planned**

**Figure something else out**

**Don't stay down, try again**

**Everybody makes mistakes**

**Everybody has those days**

**Everybody knows what, what I'm talking about**

**Everybody gets that way**

**Everybody makes mistakes**

**Everybody has those days**

**Everybody knows what, what I'm talking about**

**Everybody gets that way**

**Nobody's perfect, I gotta work it**

**Again and again 'till I get it right**

**Nobody's perfect, you live and you learn it**

**And if I messed it up sometimes**

**Nobody's perfect, I gotta work it**

**I know in time I'll find a way**

**Nobody's perfect, you live and you learn it**

**'Cause everybody makes mistakes**

**Nobody's perfect**

**Nobody's perfect, no no**

**Nobody's perfect!**

The crowed started cheering. You could barely hear anything besides the crowd. Right then, the countdown started.

**10**

**9**

**8**

**7**

**6**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

Miley smiled as she watched the fireworks in the sky. Then, she went to her friends and family and hugged them all.

_**A/N: The last chapter will be posted tomorrow. I hope you liked this little story. Happy New Year everybody! :)**_


	15. New Year, Old Miley

_**A/N:I told you I was going to post the last chapter more than two weeks ago, but I didn't have time, then I forgot and...oh well :P Here it is!**_

Miley got home at 3-4 am along with her family and friends. When she got to her room she looked at her phone. Two missed calls. From Isis and Natasha. She called Isis first.

"Hello?" Isis answered the phone.

"Hello, Isis. It's Hannah." Miley said. "I saw you called me earlier. What do you want?"

"I saw your concert on TV." she answered. "What were you thinking?"

"What do you mean?" 

"You're back to your old style."

"I know."

"Maybe you had a chance to still be on top when you changed your music and look, but now you can be sure your career will be over." Isis said. Miley didn't get upset or angry this time.

"You know what, Isis? You can say whatever you want. You're not going to hurt me or change me again. I know that my fans love me for me. And that will never change." With that, she hung up.

After this conversation, she called Natasha.

"Hey, Natasha, it's Hannah." Miley said smiling.

"Oh hey, I called you earlier." Natasha answered with a happy tone. "I saw your concert on TV. You were awesome."

"Thank you." she said.

"Even Mikayla liked you!" Natasha continued with a laugh.

"No, I didn't!" they heard Mikayla. Natasha laughed and Miley was very surprised.

"Thank you, Natasha." she told her. "For everything."

"You're welcome." Natasha said with a smile.

"And tell Mikayla I said thank you to her too."

"Ok. Bye."

Miley saw her notebook with songs written by her. She took it and a pen and sat on her bed.

"I guess I won't be sleeping at all this night." she told herself with a laugh.

In the morning, she called Lilly and Oliver. They came to her house and were sitting next to Robby and Jackson.

"Hey guys, I wrote a new song last night." she said as she came out of her room holding her guitar. "Tell me what do you think about it."

**Why would you rather be**

**Anywhere else with me**

**I'd tell you man, it's all right here**

**Wherever we are, wherever we are**

**Check out the scenery**

**We won the lottery**

**I'd tell you man, it's all right here**

**And I can't believe you'd even think**

**Of being any place, any place but right here**

**The grass may be greener in the end I swear**

**But you'll be wishing you were here if you were there**

**'Cause wherever we go**

**Wherever we are, wherever we are, wherever we are**

**It's all right here**

**If you're smart you know you wanna be**

**In the mix of white hot energy**

**It's all to welcome you**

**Talk so good, it's moving way to fast**

**If we could I know we'd make it last**

**It's all here for you**

**It's all here for you**

**It's all here for you**

**It's all right here**

**Wherever we are, wherever we are, wherever we are**

**It's all right here**

**Wherever we are, wherever we are, wherever we are**

**C'mon, c'mon let's go**

**It's all right here**

**Any open road will take us anywhere**

**And as long as I'm with you I won't care where**

**And we can choose the desert or the sea**

**'Cause the good times are in front of you and me**

**Why would you rather be**

**Anywhere else with me**

**I'd tell you man, it's all right here**

**Wherever we are, wherever we are**

**Check out the scenery**

**We won the lottery**

**I'd tell you man, it's all right here**

**And I can't believe you'd even think**

**Of being any place, any place but right here**

**The grass may be greener in the end, I swear**

**But you'll be wishing you were here if you were there**

**You wish you were here**

**You wish you were here**

**It's all right here!**

**Wherever we are, wherever we are, wherever we are**

**It's all right here, yeah!**

All four of them cheered when Miley finished the song.

"So what do you think?" she asked them smiling.

"Awesome!" Lilly and Oliver said at the same time.

"Pretty good!" Jackson said.

"Great song, Miley!" Robby said smiling at his daughter. "I'm sure that your fans will love it."

_**A/N:Now this story is officially over. I hope you liked it :) By the way, in case you don't know, the song that Miley sings in this chapter is "It's All Right Here" from the 3**__**rd**__** season.**_


End file.
